


Christmas lights

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Blaine and Kurt’s first Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> This a Christmas present for my lovely harmony_lover <3

“Blaine, isn’t it going to fall down?”

Kurt tilts his head to the side and looks at the small, lopsided Christmas tree standing in a corner of their living room slash kitchen.

After he and Blaine got back together and Blaine got into NYADA they had found a small flat only for the two of them. Leaving Rachel and his first New York apartment ever had left a bittersweet taste at the back of Kurt’s mouth. But finally standing in his new bedroom, surrounded by cardboard boxes, Blaine standing right in front of him, smile so big it could contain universes, Kurt had drowned in undiluted joy.

Blaine comes to stand by his side, hands on his hips. Instinctively Kurt shifts closer, their arms brushing and Blaine’s scent enveloping him, warm and soothing and familiar like the thumping of his heart.

“Don’t you like it?”

Kurt can picture the pout on his boyfriend’s face even without looking at him. He looks at the tree.

Its thin branches bend under the weight of all the ornaments they have somehow managed to hang on it. There are the old ones – the perfume bottles of Kurt’s childhood and the small paper snowflakes Blaine used to make with Cooper when they were kids – but there are also the new ones. The ones they have bought together. Kurt remembers their first Christmas, they were still in high school and Blaine had given him that gum wrappers ring that still rests on his nightstand. They had spent whole afternoons staring at shop windows and imagining how their own Christmas tree in their own house would look like, white clouds of breath mixing in front of their noses and gloved hands brushing, not daring enough to hold in the middle of a Lima’s street.

Now his hand finds Blaine’s and holds on tight.

“I love it.”

Blaine spins him around and Kurt’s heart dilates at the sight of the smile on his face, open and blinding and beautiful. Kurt’s eyes flutter close as Blaine leans forward and kisses him, all soft lips and hands open on his chest, like wings. Kurt holds him close, dropping small kisses along the line of his jaw up to his ear. Blaine’s voice comes out low and slightly breathless.

“When I gave you that ring…I made a promise I’m never going to break.”

Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s temple. The Christmas lights slide on his air and glint in his caramel eyes. Kurt’s whole body trembles with the knowledge that his life is with the man in his arms, that his future shines in Blaine’s eyes.

“I love you.”

Blaine kisses him, all tongue and heat now. Kurt smiles around a moan and his heart leaps and sings.


End file.
